The invention relates to a two-part packaging case formed from paperboard or similar foldable sheet material for accommodating a group of articles for example bottles. It also covers a package with a collapsible carrier placed within the carton.
It is known to produce two-part cartons in packaging, see for example EP0428397; the benefit being that it is possible to use two blanks formed from different material. It is common to form a first blank to receive the articles and then apply the second blank in order to form fully enclosed packages. The second blank is commonly applied to the outer surface of the carton and is secured thereto, by glue or other suitable known securing means. One disadvantage of this process is that the cartons need to be secured laterally as well as longitudinally which increases the complexity of the packaging process.
The present invention and its preferred embodiments seek to overcome or at least mitigate the problems of the prior art.